


Kissing Booths Are For Girls

by elessar2931



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar2931/pseuds/elessar2931
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Gabriel force Castiel to get in line for Dean's kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booths Are For Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour. I'm sorry. (I'm currently working on writing another, completely different, much longer AU fic, but I had such bad writer's block, so I came here and brain vomited this out.)

“I won’t do it.” Cas faced his older brothers, his arms crossed, and stood against them in defiance. There was no way they could pressure him into another embarrassing situation. He was 18 years old, for God’s sake. He couldn’t keep letting them push him around.

“Come on, Cassy! You know you want to.” Gabriel and Balthazar tried to push him toward the booth, snickering, but Castiel held his ground.

“That’s beside the point!” He strained against their efforts, trying to push them in the opposite direction, but it was two against one, and his confidence was slipping.

“So, you do want to? I knew it! This whole time I knew it!” Balthazar was nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

“Yes, okay? Yes. I do. What’s the difference? If I do it or not, it won’t matter. He’ll never like me back.”

“Now, now, Cassy, where’s your spirit? I bet Dean-o’s just dying to lock lips with you.” Gabe raised his eyebrows and elbowed Castiel suggestively in the ribs. “You’ve just gotta beat him to the punch!”

Castiel sighed and wiped a hand down his face. “If I get it over with, will you two shut up?”

“Of course!” They replied in unison.

“Forever?”

“Absolutely!” Balthazar swung an arm over Cas’ shoulders. “Not a peep. Now come on.” He guided Cas over to the booth Dean was currently running. “Buck up. Don’t lose courage now.” Gabe and Balthazar both shoved him into the long line of teenage girls, some whipping around to stare at him, disgusted, before they both stepped back, giggling to themselves.

Castiel silently cursed them both as he looked up and met Dean’s eyes.

“This can not go well,” he muttered to himself before shooting his brothers the scariest death glare he could muster.

\---

“Oh my God.” Dean’s jaw dropped as Castiel Milton, the very guy he’d secretly had a really, really stupid crush on since the freakin’ eighth grade, stepped into his line. What the hell was he even doing there? He wasn’t gay. At least not that Dean knew. And the guy practically hated him. Any of the times Dean had ever tried to talk to him, whether it be in a class they shared or whatever, Cas would always stiffen if he got too close, or he’d just look really mad. Dean had stopped trying because he knew the signs. The guy pretty much wanted nothing to do with him.

So, yeah, Dean was pretty confused as to why he suddenly decided to get in Dean’s line for the kissing booth. He was also starting to think this whole kissing booth thing Sammy had pushed him into doing to raise money for their school’s softball team wasn’t that bad of an idea.

There were 6 girls between Dean and Cas, now. Some of them Dean recognized from school. Lisa Braeden stepped up, all lip gloss and perfume, and she gave Dean her biggest smile. “Hi, Dean!”

“Hey, Lisa.” She handed him the dollar it cost for his luscious lips (like a prostitute, he thought, much to Sam’s protest) and he grabbed her by the jaw and kissed her, as was required. She tried to deepen it, but to no avail. “Sorry, miss. A dollar a peck.”

Lisa sighed but smiled at him again, thanking him as she ran back to join her friends, who were all huddled in a group waiting for her. Their giggles and shrieks could be heard across the whole freakin’ carnival, Dean was willing to bet.

The next 5 girls passed similarly, all wanting to get a little more than their money’s worth, all being semi-disappointed when Dean turned them away.

Then, Castiel stepped up in his baby blue sweater and black jeans, and Dean’s pulse skyrocketed.

\---

As Cas inched closer and closer to the table, his heart rate quickened. He would seriously get his brothers back for this. Two of the girls who had been in line appeared to have stepped back to watch as he sidled up to have his turn. Castiel could hear them snickering behind his back, but he chose to ignore them and focus on keeping the bile slowly building in his throat from coming up.

“Um. Hi.” Dean’s eyes were as round as saucers and for good reason. Dean hated Cas. Every time Cas would get anywhere near him, Dean turned around and walked the opposite way. At first, Cas didn’t know what to do about it, but he’d learned to deal. He had accepted long ago Dean’s heterosexuality and stopped trying. He suspected Dean knew he had a crush on him and that’s why he disliked him so much. He must have been disgusted. “I’m sorry, my brothers dared me to come up here and make a fool of myself. I can just leave and spare you the embarrassment. Sorry, I'll just-- yeah."

He started to turn away but felt a strong hand grasp his forearm. “No!” Castiel looked back at Dean, shocked, and Dean quickly let go of his arm and looked away briefly, looking sheepish. “No, it’s- it’s fine. I’m not embarrassed.”

“Oh.” Cas swallowed and looked over to find Gabriel bent over with laughter, supporting himself on Balthazar, who was gripping Gabriel just as tightly and fighting for air as well. He turned back to Dean and pulled out a dollar. “Okay. Well, here’s a dollar and I guess we… I guess now we…”

Dean grabbed him by the front of his sweater and pulled him in. Castiel let out a yelp of surprise, his eyes flying wide before his lips met Dean’s and the world around him sank away. All he could think as it was happening was that he had never felt such soft lips before. Granted, they were the only pair of lips he’d ever felt besides his own and his mother’s, but they were still incredibly perfect. He didn’t even know how long it lasted, just that it was too short, and when Dean was the one to pull away, he was left feeling warmer than he’d ever felt in his life.

Dean blushed, but never let go of his sweater. He visibly swallowed before whispering, “A dollar a peck,” his eyes glued to Castiel’s lips.

They continued to stand that way for God knows how long until Castiel felt a hard thump on his back and heard a loud cackling in his right ear. “Come on, Dean-o! It's a dollar a peck, so here’s twenty! Cassy wants it big time!” He threw a twenty dollar bill down on the booth’s table, and Castiel had never felt more mortified.

“Shut up, Gabriel.” Castiel ground his teeth and shoved his brother away, but the mousy 21-year-old only dissolved into more giggles as he and Balthazar ran away towards the moon bounce.

“I am so sorry. I’ll just go now. Sorry.” Again, he tried to turn away, but Dean grabbed his wrist and held him there.

“I don’t mind. Hey, you might as well get what you paid for, right?” Castiel opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He was too shocked to say anything. As Dean brought his hand up to cup Castiel’s cheek, he thought he must actually be dreaming because this could never happen. Dean hated him. Dean ignored him. Dean never associated with him or any of his friends. Dean avoided him. But now Dean was kissing him, and holding him in place, and using his tongue oh God. And Castiel was melting.

\---

When Castiel started kissing him back, opening his mouth and moving to grip his sides, a relief so intense flooded through him that he had never felt before. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Castiel didn’t hate him as much as he thought he did. Well, obviously he liked the kissing. But did he really want it like those dickwads had said? Dean didn’t even know who they were, just that they must have been freakin’ jerks, based off of how Cas had responded towards them. But he hoped they’d been right, and Cas did want this, because if not, then what the hell was he doing here?

They kissed for God knows how long, neither of them registering the fact that they’d attracted a crowd of teenage girls who had begun hooting and whistling at them. They didn’t stop until they were wrenched apart by very strong, rough hands.

“What the hell, Dean?” It was Sam, looking more confused than pissed, really. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing Cas.” Please excuse Dean if he was a little dumbfounded at the moment, but he had just kissed the guy he’d been fantasizing about for the past five years.

“Uh, yeah, I get that. But I told you it’s one dollar, one pe-“

“ Yeah, but Sammy…” Dean raised the twenty and waved it in Sam’s face. “He paid for extra.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he looked at Cas, and Cas looked like he was about to say something, but he just blushed an ever deeper shade of beet red and looked back at Dean, looking absolutely horrified by the whole situation.

“Okay, what’s goin’ on here. Who’s the cock-blocking sasquatch?” Gabriel loped up behind Castiel, but stopped short when Sam’s brooding look turned to him. “Oh, let me rephrase. Who’s the cock-raising sasquatch?”

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean choked, while Castiel buried his head in his hands. “Dear God, dear God.”

“Okay. Alright, whatever, I don’t care who you kiss Dean, just keep it short. You have more customers. Or you will, I guess. Hopefully.” The line of girls had disappeared but the crowd still remained. They all whispered to each other dramatically while looking onto the scene with great interest. Dean groaned.

“Well. I guess the cat’s outta the bag.”

Balthazar snorted. “Or closet.”

“What cat? What closet?” Castiel looked so confused and innocent Dean just wanted to hug him. He wondered if he’d be allowed to now.

“Homosexuality, darling. He’s gay. And so are you! Happy day!” Balthazar clapped gleefully and laughed, hauling Gabriel away from Sam and over to the arcade tent.

“You’re gay?” Castiel titled his head and furrowed his brow, and Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

“Bisexual. Wasn’t it obvious?”

“But how did my brothers know?”

“Beats me. Those are your brothers?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. Dicks.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They were silent, Dean looked over Cas’ shoulder to see the crowd dispersing finally. They’d gotten bored, he guessed. He looked back at Cas to find his blue eyes already trained on him.

"You know," Dean said smoothly, breaking the semi-awkward silence that had befallen them. "I don't really think that was a kiss worth 20 bucks. I'd say that was maybe $10, $15 at the most..." He grinned and looked at Castiel conspiratorially out of the corner of his eye. "I'd hate to cheat you out of your money." And Cas grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in, smashing their mouths together enthusiastically. 

Dean could feel his smile.


End file.
